Avoiding Stress isn't the Secret
by Padawan Maxine Skywalker
Summary: When Natasha was sent to collect Dr Banner, she hadn't planned on him being her soulmate.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel!

When Phil had sent her to get the 'Big Guy', she hadn't planned on him being her soulmate. Of course, she knew she had a soulmate, even if the people in the Red Room had said otherwise. Her words hadn't lost any of their deep indigo color. She supposed she had always been grateful her soulmate wasn't dead, that the Red Room hadn't forced her to kill them. That didn't exactly help her now. She had a mission. She was supposed to bring back Banner so he could work on the alien technology. Naturally, she was aware of Fury's other goal, even if he never said it. She had to bring Dr. Banner back to SHIELD. But he was her soulmate. She wasn't entirely sure who was more surprised by this turn of events. Banner seemed to be _very _good at concealing his emotions. He had responded to her saying his words by saying hers, and showing her the back of his hand, were his words were written in a dark black.

_You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress you picked a hell of a place to settle._

Natasha swallowed hard and moved her neckline to reveal her words laying on her breast, right above her heart.

_Avoiding stress isn't the secret._

"Well Dr. Banner, when I was sent to retrieve you I was not expecting you to be my soulmate."

The doctor- Bruce- gave her a rueful smile.

"Disappointed?"

"No. Surprised."

Brace let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"No need to lie. So, Soulmate. What's your name? And who sent you?"

Natasha slowly sat down at a table, allowing her thin shawl to fall from her arms.

"My name is Natasha Romanov and I'm with SHIELD. We need your help."

He shot her that rueful smile again, before cautiously sitting down.

"What, you after the Other Guy? He's not known to be particularly co-operative."

"No, actually. I'm here for you, Dr. Banner. We ne-"

"Please, call me Bruce." He interrupted. Natasha nodded back.

"Bruce then. SHIELD needs your help. Are you familiar with the Tesseract?" She asked, pulling up a picture of it on her temporary phone. Bruce took the phone her, looking at it.

"The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't say I've seen it before."

"The Red Skull was after it and tried harnessing it's powers during the Second World War. Captain Rogers managed to stop him. SHIELD regained it following the discovery of the Valkryie. Now it's been stolen."

"Huh."

"The consequences could be apocalyptic."

"Well, I'm trying to avoid the apocalypse. What exactly do you need my help for anyways? It sounds like the one you really need is the Other Guy."

"The Tesseract gives of a faint radiation signal. It's not strong enough for us to track, but no one knows Gamma Radiation like you do Bruce."

"So you really are after me. Huh. Alright. And if I agree, what's in it for me?"

"Well, you did say you would like to avoid the apocalypse. SHIELD is also willing to protect you and pay you for your services."

"Alright then. One more thing…" Natasha raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"DID YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE I WOULD AGREE?! TO BE KEPT LOCKED UP WHERE YOU CAN ALL KEEP AN EYE ON ME?!"

He roars, slamming his fists on the table. Natasha doesn't hesitate. She's to well trained for that. In an instant she has a gun in her hand and is holding in his face, breathing quickly. Bruce smiles and slowly raise his hands.

"Sorry. That-that was me. I just wanted to see what you would do. You-you can put the gun down now."

Natasha slows her breathing and holsters the weapon before touching her earpiece. Her eyes never leave his face, which is watching her with curiosity.

"Everything is under control. Stand down." Bruce laughed cynically again.

"I can assume we're surrounded then? Smart."

"So, Bruce. Will you come with me?" Natasha asked, standing up with a smile. He follows her lead and walks over to her.

"Alright. I- I suppose this might be a good chance to get to know you." Natasha smiles and nods before walking out the door.

_You too, Bruce. You too._


End file.
